


Creative Block

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Sanders Sides, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Roman finds himself in a difficult situation as Thomas struggles with a creative block. Hopefully Roman's friends can help...
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Creative Block

**Author's Note:**

> Original post and inspiration here: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190369248452/what-if-when-thomas-goes-through-a-creative-block

“Hey!!!!!” Roman pounded on the door for what felt like the millionth time, his throat beginning to ache with effort. “Can anyone hear me?!” He cried again, the polished wood rattling as his bruising palm smacked against it.

“Roman?” A soft voice came from the other side.

“Virgil?! Virgil is that you?! Oh, thank the muses!” He felt rushed relief washing through him as he pressed his forehead against the cool painted planks. He thought he was going to be stuck in his bedroom for eternity. Well, that was a bit overdramatic, even for him. Still, the last time this happened, he was locked in for a solid month! What was worse: He couldn’t use the imagination to summon up any form of entertainment!!! It was utter torture!

“What the hell, dude?” Virgil’s exasperated tone came. The brass knob turned back and forth as Thomas’ Anxiety tried to open it. “Unlock the door.” He ordered with a huff, earning an even glare from the princely side (not that he could see it).

“Oh! What a brilliant idea Doctor Do-too-much! Why didn’t I think of that?!” He replied sarcastically, his eye roll almost palpable in his tone. “It’s not locked, Moaning Myrtle. It’s stuck!” He explained in a dignified huff. “Thomas must be having a creative block.”

Virgil tensed at the news. This was bad… very very bad. Roman wasn’t the only one affected by these blocks. No, he was just the first wave. Once Roman was locked away, then Virgil would be dragged in.

These things were different for every side: Roman was imprisoned in his room with nothing but his own boredom to torture him. There is nothing worse for creativity than the lack of stimulation. Logan’s blocks had him glued to the floor as he was forced to watch countless hours of reruns… They still avoided quoting SpongeBob around the logical man. Poor Patton was forced to relive the most traumatic moments of Thomas’ life until he felt nothing… And Virgil… Well, Virgil wasn’t entrapped or glued to any one spot. No, he was let loose. The anxious side’s true form forced its way out and he wreaked havoc on everything in the Thomas-verse: Mind, Body, and Soul… There was no escaping it…

“Shit.” The purple-clad man spat under his breath. If Roman stayed there too long, Thomas’ anxiety would start to spike, and if it got too out of hand… Good bye Virgil, Hello Hell! “Shit! Shit! Shit!” He could already feel his panic rising as he fisted his hair.

“Whoa! Whoa there, Panic at the Everywhere!” Roman rushed, feeling the man’s anxiety flare. “Take a few breaths. I’m the one trapped here, not you. We just need to figure out how to fix this.” He reassured, taking a few calming breaths himself. “Alright, Storm Cloud; what do we know?” He offered.

Virgil did as he was instructed, focusing on his four-seven-eight breathing before realizing the overuse of the nicknames. “Do you, like, make a list in advance for these names or are you really that obnoxious?” Virgil questioned, finding comfort in his usual sassy demeanor.

“Shut it, Doctor Str-angst! It calms me down.” He retorted. “Now, what do we know?!” He repeated a bit more forcefully as he leaned against his door.

“Thomas is having a creative block.” Virgil sighed, giving into the other side. “Which means you could be locked in there indefinitely.” He pointed out, tensions rising again as he turned to rest his back against the door and slide down.

“Yeah… Thanks for the reminder.” Roman grumbled, doing the same. “I know optimism isn’t really your strong suit, Brother Grimm, but let’s keep the downers to a minimum, yeah?” He huffed. “The time varies depending on Thomas…. But what could be affecting- I got it!” He chimed, his voice rising with hope. The change in tone had Virgil lifting his head from where he had rested it on his knees, trying to take comfort in his own body heat.

“What?” He asked, obviously not convinced that Roman would have figured out a solution so quickly.

“Variables… Factors… Who does that sound like?” Roman asked, pushing back onto his feet excitedly.

“Logan?” Virgil offered, his back still against the door, obviously not following.

“Right you are, My Worried Wonder! Mr. Dewey Decimal is bound to have taken notes on all of Thomas’ blocks and could have some ideas on how to get them to go away!” Roman boasted, voice booming with excitement.

“Maybe.” Virgil admitted with a shrug. “And if he doesn’t?”

“This is Logan we’re talking about here. He has an idea about everything! Just go get him, before-“ He began, cutting himself off before he could mention the horrific outcome of the last creative block. He knew Virgil still felt guilty about it; the poor guy was doing everything he could to make up for it too…

Virgil hesitated, knowing full well where Roman’s mind had gone. He didn’t need reminding what could happen if Roman was gone for too long. Still, he wasn’t one to give into false hope. “Yeah…. Fine…” He sighed before pushing to his feet. “Just don’t go anywhere.” He teased lightly, shoving his hands deep into his hoodie and disappearing down the hall.

“Funny…” Roman grumbled sarcastically under his breath. “A real knee-jerker.”

———

It wasn’t long before Virgil returned, Logan and tow. A third smaller figured hurried past them worriedly.

“Roman! Are you okay?! Do you need anything? Would you like me to whip you up some cookies? That always makes me feel better! Or maybe I can find you one of those adult coloring books you like so much!” Patton rushed, making Roman give a small smile, thankful that there was a door between to keep the man from seeing the sudden wave of relief that washed over him.

“I’m fine, Padre.” He lied, his hair messed and dipping into his eyes where he sat on the edge of his bed. Being blocked took a lot out of him. The small amount of time it had taken for Virgil to return had felt like an eternity.

“Well, I’m not leaving until we get this all sorted out, Kiddo. So, if you change your mind; you just let dear old dad know.” Patton added before stepping aside for Logan.

“Roman.” Logan greeted evenly, though the simple sound of his voice had Roman’s hope spiking causing the man to rush forward.

“Logan! Thank all that is Princely! Tell me you have some kind of idea on how to get us out of this mess.”

“Well…” Logan mumbled, adjusting his glasses. “Unfortunately, there is no one way to solve this issue, Roman.” He admitted, causing Creativity’s heart to sink. “I am afraid we are simply going to have to wait for Thomas to work through this on his own.”

No, no, no… This couldn’t be right… He couldn’t be stuck here. He could feel the panic rising once more but he let it come… His hope finally fading.

“Virgil…” Logan sighed softly, glancing at Thomas darker part.

“Right… Sorry.” He mumbled, realizing he was beginning to seep into the others and pulling himself back. “I’ll pay closer attention.” He reassured as he pulled his hood up to hide most of his features.

“Its alright, Kiddo! Logan is just looking out for you. We all are.” Patton reassured pleasantly, offering a smile that didn’t quite reach his gaze, though he obviously meant the words.

“Patton is right. I am attempting to make sure that we all stay calm.” Logan added, resting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder affectionately. “Just because there is not an obvious solution does not mean that we must default to hopelessness. Studies have proven that there are a number of ways to work through a creative block, but they all take time-“

“How much time?” Roman’s muffled voice interrupted.

“I cannot say, Roman. That will depend on Thomas. Nothing works every time and the same thing may not work more than once. The best thing we can do is continue experimenting with methods such as mapping Thomas’ thoughts, his processes… perhaps even stepping away from certain projects.” Logan added.

“Don’t worry Roman. We’re all going to stick together and get through this!” Patton added excitedly. “I know! Why don’t we all stay here and keep Roman company, so he won’t be bored! I bet that will help with the block and it will be gone in no time!” He sang happily.

“That is a wonderful idea, Patton.” Logan agreed with a proud smile. “What do you say Virgil?” He asked, peering down at Anxiety who seemed to be far too focused on an invisible stain on the carpet.

“Yeah… Sure… Whatever.” He shrugged, pulling away a bit to sit opposite of the door as Patton sank down next to him.

“Is that alright with you Roman?” Logan asked finally.

On the other side of the door, Roman pressed against the door, his weight on his knees, shoulders shaking and slumped. His cheek felt feverish against the cool polished wood before him as tears dripped down his chin. He didn’t know how or why he had been gifted with such amazing friends, but he could never express his gratitude in that moment for them. No matter how long this block lasted… no matter what came from it, he knew that he could handle it… He knew that he could handle anything as long as they were there.

“Yeah.” He managed to croak softly, trying to hide his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my Ficlets! Any feedback is always appreciated and my inbox and the comment section is always open for prompts and ship recs.  
> I am a bit new to A03 so any points regarding formatting or the use of A03 and tags is greatly appreciated!


End file.
